Neighbours & New Beginnings
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Ally is a student who moved to New York to attend MUNY. Austin lives next door and is trying to make it in the music business. What happens when two musicians collide? -AU!Auslly. Rated T to be safe. review! WAS 'I'LL SHOW YOU THE CITY' - TITLE CHANGE.
1. New Beginnings & Neighbours

I adjusted my phone to balance in-between my shoulder and ear, as i shifted the box of dvds go my left arm so i could open the door to the apartment.

"Yes dad, im fine." I promised my father, "Well im here, call you later." I closed my purple flip phone, ending the call before shoving it in the back pocket of my denim skinny jeans.

I quickly walked into my empty apartment, placing the brown box on to the wooden floor. I sighed, putting both my hands on my hips and straightening out my back.

Anyway, my name is Ally Dawson. I'm a 21 year old student who's just been accepted in MUNY, one of the best music schools in new york. Im happy about it, it's always been my dream. Moving however, im not so happy about. I grew up in Miami and thought i was going to spend my whole life there, but it'd be next to impossible to drive to and from New York everyday just to attend university.

So I decided it's best to start new, and move all the way out here. Not that i'm complaining, New York is pretty awesome.

I walked back out in to the long hallway, to collect the rest of my boxes. There was still another 4 or so to take in. I picked up one filled with clothes and another filled with books. Baring in mind I wasn't the strongest person ever, it was going to make the short journey quite difficult.

"Come on, Ally, use your strength!" I told myself, grunting because of the weight. I carefully took a few steps closer to my door, sticking my tongue out as if it would help.

"Need any help?" A voice said from behind me, making me jump. I turned around quickly, my eyes wide, to see a blonde man around my age standing there. He had large brown eyes that resembled a puppy, and his chin was lined with stubble. He was smirking.

"Um, yeah.. That would be great, thanks." I told him, awkwardly. _Wow, Ally, you really need to work on your people skills._

He stepped over the other boxes, and reached out to take the box full of books.

"Im Austin." He smiled.

"Ally,"

"Hi Ally," he said as we walked into my apartment, "Where should i put this?"

"Just set it down near the others," i said, placing my box of clothes beside the one Austin out down.

"I'll help with the rest," He walked back into the hall and picked up two.

"You don't have to..." I felt bad. I didn't even know this guy and he was doing all my work.

"I want to," Austin smiled again, putting the remaining boxes on the floor.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"Anytime. So you're new around here?" He asked, folding his arms across his muscley chest (not that i was staring at his chest... Not at all).

"Yep, just moved here from Miami." I nodded, feeling slightly homesick at the mention of my hometown. I sighed.

"Well, I'll let you unpack. I live next door so just call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks for helping, Austin."

"No problem, later Ally." He went to lean in for a hug at the same time as I went to shake his hand. We laughed it off, and he exited my apartment and into his. I closed the chestnut door behind him.

_Nice going, Ally, you already made a friend. _

Back in Miami I only had one friend, and yes, i did live there for 21 years. Trish De La Rosa was my best friend ever, we met in Kindergarten and were inseparable ever since.

Of course I knew other people, but we were close enough to be called friends. Which moves me to explaining another one of my reasons to move away.

Dallas.

Dallas was my first ever boyfriend. We were together for 4 years until I learned his... Ways. It first happened a few months before I broke it off, it was my 19th birthday and I was so excited to see what he bought me. I'd ran into his house, only to find him with some girl on the sofa. I felt the tears build up as I thought of the memory. He'd jumped up and told me it wasnt what it looked like, and then... He beat me into not telling.

It happened more and more often until i told him i was going to MUNY. He told me he didnt care about me, and that he wouldnt of minded if he never saw me again.

It hurt at the time, but looking back on it i realised it made me a stronger person.

Well, enough for stories.

I sighed, staring at all the boxes on the floor, wondering where to start. I brushed a piece of hair from my forehead, which had managed to cling there because of the sweat. I opened the box of clothes, pulling out sweatpants and a tank top and quickly changed into them. My unsteady hands tied a brown band in my hair, forming a low pony tail.

"Furniture." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

I stared at my finished product. I'd been up for nine hours, drank 17 cups of coffee and all i've done is set up a living area. The sofa was fabric and a mixture of brown and green. My television was quite large, it was black and sat on a silver stand. The silver stand was where I put all my dvds and cds - for now.

I decided I deserved a break, and since it was only 6pm I thought it would be best to go out and enjoy the sights of New York before I was up to my ears in coursework.

I changed back into my clothes from earlier, and made myself look slightly more presentable. I pulled out the bobble and let my brunette and caramel hair fall around my face, tugging a black beanie over it. I re-applied my makeup to make it look neater. When i was done i grabbed my brown messenger bag, and out my phone, purse and other necessary items (aka my songwriting journal) inside. I tripped over a few things on my way out, but eventually locked my door and shoved the key in a side pocket.

I pressed the button on the elevator.

"Hey Ally!" I heard. I suddenly found Austin beside me.

"Um, hey Austin," I said, slightly confused, "I'm going out."

"Well duh." He laughed, and I felt my cheeks heat up which only made him laugh harder.

"I mean, I'm going out to see New York,"

"Well, I can be your tour guide." He smiled the same smile as he did that morning. I nodded, and as if on cue, the elevator dinged open.

"After you," he said, gesturing to the empty space. I smiled and took a space leaning on the bar that rimmed the mirror.

"So you live here?" I asked.

"Yup. Ive been here for about a year now, trying to get picked up by a record label."

My mouth dropped open a little, "You sing?"

"Heck yeah, music is my life." He told me. I was still in shock, no one I knew liked music like I did. The elevator opened and we walked into the lobby and out of the hotel, turning right down the slightly busy street.

"So what about you?" Austin asked. I only noticed then, but I was about a foot smaller than him.

"I just got accepted in MUNY," i said.

"No way! So you like music too?" He sounded so excited, it was impossible not to be happy.

"Uh-huh. I mostly write songs, but I can play piano and I sing a little." I admitted.

"Could you sing for me?" He pleaded. I stepped back a bit.

"Nope, nope nope nope. I have terrible stage fright,"

"Well MUNY isnt really the best place for you," He let out a shaky laugh. I joined him.

"Yeah, but it's always been my dream to go there." I pouted.

"Well just be happy you're already living your dream," Austin sighed and I couldn't help feeling bad for him.

"Maybe you could show me your singing?" I asked, feeling hopeful. He nodded.

"I will. Oh, look, starbucks." He pointed to the shop on our right, and pulled me inside. I jumped at the connection his hand made with my wrist.

"You gave me an electric shock," I said.

"Sorry," he apologised, giggling.

We ordered our drinks, and collected them moments later. I nibbled at the end of my straw.

"So you liking NY?" Austin said, his voice muffled as he was talking around his straw.

"Mmhm," i took the straw from my mouth, "Although all ive seen is my apartment and a starbucks shop."

"And an Austin!" He said.

"And an Austin," I corrected myself, "Well it's getting late-ish. I better get home, we can continue this tomorrow... If you want." I added the last bit on.

"Yeah it's almost 7:30, i bet you're exhausted. When do you start school?" He asked.

"Monday," i sighed. It was wednesday.

"Well i have a few days to show you around then," he smirked.

"You do,"

* * *

I arrived back in my apartment at 7:45, and changed back into the sweatpants since I couldnt be bothered getting out my pyjamas. I flopped onto the couch, and made it my mission to put up my bed tomorrow.

First day in New York and I already made a friend.

_Go Ally._

**Okay so this is just a test chapter to see the response. If you could reply with telling me to continue or giving feedback, that'd be awesome. I dont know when the next chapter will be up, but it'll happen eventually haha. :) so review.**


	2. Tour Guides & Times Square

I woke up the next morning to loud banging on my door. I brought my fist to my eye to rub away the sleep, but the banging continued.

"Alright I'm coming!" I shouted, pulling my slipper boots over my feet and turning the light on. I blinked, adjusting to the brightness.

I brushed past the TV, cursing as I bumped into a few things. Eventually, i reached the door.

"Hey Ally!" A loud, cheery voice greeted me. I groaned, seeing who it was.

"Austin why are you here this early?" I asked.

"Actually, early is like 6am. It's 8am." Austin pointed out, stepping into my apartment and sitting om the sofa.

"You avoided my question! Why are you here?"

His eyebrows knitted together, "I'm taking you out on a city tour, right?"

"Yes, at like 11am!" I protested.

"But that's almost half the day gone, and it's thursday. You only have 3 more days with no school."

I sighed, he was right.

"You scared me. I thought you were a burglar,"

"Well I'm sorry. Now go get ready." He sakd.

"Fine. Go wait outside while i change." I shoved him out the door and closed it, before he could reply.

Who did he think he was storming in here at 8am?! _But he looked cute. Dang it, Ally. Stop._

I opened the box of clothes and stared at my options.

After a few minutes of decision making (and asking Austin what the weather was like) i decided on floral jeans and an oversized maroon sweatshirt. I pulled on my black pumps, and started to loosely curl my hair. I applied a layer of eyeliner and mascara, before rubbing a tube of strawberry lipbalm against my lips. I picked up my song writing journal and tossed it in my back with other essentials.

"Alright, I'm ready," I told Austin once I was stood in the hallway, my door locked behind me.

"Yay!" He clapped excitedly, making me smile. We pressed the elevator button and it glowed red. Austin started humming as we waited.

"I still need to hear you sing." I said. He snapped out of the humming and smiled.

"Come over to my place for dinner, I have a piano." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"That'd be great. I love playing piano," I sighed.

"You should do it professionally," he started but notice my glare, "I forgot - stage fright."

"Yup."

Before I noticed, we were outside of the building, the wind sweeping through my hair.

"So, where are we off to today tour guide Austin?" I asked.

"Times Square," He said it as though it was the best place on earth. He had a gleam in his brown eyes and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He was wearing a yellow polo shirt that wasn't buttoned, denim skinny jeans, yellow converse and a blue jacket. His blonde hair was blowing in his eyes because of the wind. He attempted to fix it back into place but th wind had different ideas. Sighing, he gave up. I giggled - he was adorable, whether you liked it or not.

"You know, i've always wanted to go to Times Square. Ever since i was a little girl," i told him.

"I've always wanted to perform at Times Square on new years eve," He said it with such hope, it was hard to not feel giddy, "But it's like a million to one chance, so..." Austin shrugged.

"You'll reach your dream one day," I promised.

Austin smiled down at me, "Thanks, Ally. Oh look we're here."

I looked up and caught my breathe.

The buildings surrounding us were flashing with different ads and towering over us. Taxi's lined up at the traffic lights, waiting for the green signal to go. People were all over, in shops, out shops.

I felt something push into me, "Watch where you're going!" A woman shouted.

"Come on, Ally, lets go!" Austin said. His hand found mine and he laced his fingers through my own. Our palms were touching, I could feel every bit of heat radiating off his body. It sounds cheesy, but I felt a connection. Like the day before when he grabbed my wrist, only stronger. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, certainley turning them red. Austin let out a shakey laugh, almost as if he was unsure with his actions. He began to pull me along, in and out the hustle and bustle of Times Square.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took this long to update. Im trying to manage different multi-chaps, but I swear i will get this done. I've had this written for a while but my iPad wifi decided to fail me. Im also sorry it's so short, I dont have a laptop either since it broke on me. So i do have my excuses lol. But guess what! Im off now for the holidays:) im going on holiday on friday though so there'll be no updates for 2 weeks, but I'll try get another chapter up before i leave. Try being the keyword.**

**Please review, it genuinely does make my day and if you gave me ideas it would be amazing. Maybe even a few tips, if you want.**

**P.S. IVE NEVER BEEN TO TIMES SQUARE. IT WAS BASED OFF IMAGES HAHA.**


End file.
